


Extraordinary

by anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were parts that Oikawa couldn't remember, and there were parts that he'd never forget. But if he had to sum up his relationship with Iwaizumi in one word it'd be: extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> i cried a lot when writing this, like a lot alot

There were parts that Oikawa couldn't remember, and there were parts that he'd never forget. But if he had to sum up his relationship with Iwaizumi in one word it'd be: extraordinary. 

 

“You only like that word because it sounds like ‘extraterrestrial’,” Iwaizumi has said to him when they were 6 years old. 

“No,” Oikawa shook his head, glancing annoyedly at him. He looked back up at the bulletin board of class projects their teacher had put up. The headline read  **How I Feel About** and underneath all the projects had each child describe how they felt about a significant person in their life. And right in the center, written on multicolored paper with childlike cursive, was Oikawa's project on how he felt about his best friend: Iwaizumi. “I really think that you're extraordinary, don't make me change it,” Oikawa pouted. 

“No wait...keep it,” Iwaizumi said quickly. “I just didn't know you were my friend that much.”

“What? We're best friends,” Oikawa said like it was obvious. 

 

“You are only saying that so they put us both on the team,” Iwaizumi whispered harshly to him when they were 12 years old. 

“No, I really think you're that good,” Oikawa whispered back as they ran laps around the gym. 

“I'm not...as good at volleyball... as you,” Iwaizumi begrudgingly admitted, looking away as they kept pace as they ran. 

“Of course you are,” Oikawa insisted as he watched the coach eyeing them talking. “We're partners in this. We're extraordinary together.”

“You really think so?” Iwaizumi asked uncharacteristically shyly . 

“Why would I lie?” Oikawa said trying to out run Iwaizumi. 

 

“You didn't have to lay it on so thick,” Iwaizumi frowned at him when they were 15 years old.

“No probably not,” Oikawa shrugged looking at the girl he was just talking to giggle and skip away with her friends, all of them throwing sneaking, flirty glances back at them. 

“You always try to...to...over sell me,” Iwaizumi frowned even harder. 

“Don't you want a relationship?” Oikawa asked with a smirk. “Don't you want people to think highly of you? That you're extraordinary?”

“I mean, yeah... I want that,” Iwaizumi swallowed looking down at his shoes, with a small blush. “I just want it on my own merit.”

“Why wouldn't me praising you being your own merit?” Oikawa asked almost offended. 

 

“You–you don't know what you're saying,” Iwaizumi accused him when they were 19. He stared at Oikawa, completely in shock. The chill of the early summer night doing nothing but raising the hairs on his body, as the heat of nerves and anxiety made his face redden. 

“No, I really do,” Oikawa said through his tears.

“How...how could you think that way about me?” Iwaizumi said fighting back tears of his own. “You...you don't even like guys. You're–you're straight.”

“I'm really not,” Oikawa sobbed. “Please Iwa, you're everything to me. I think you're amazing and beautiful and extraordinary and I truly do have feelings for you Iwa. And they're real and genuine.”

“But how could you? I'm not...I'm nothing,” Iwaizumi wept. 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you?” Oikawa cried into his hands. 

 

“You are so ridiculous,” Iwaizumi laughed, covering his face with his hands when they were 21 years old. He lay on his dorm bed, sweaty and naked, with Oikawa draped over top him in a similar state. 

“No I'm not,” Oikawa giggled, leaning his chin on his hands on top of Iwaizumi's chest. 

“Why then would you say something so weird and ridiculous?” Iwaizumi asked with an embarrassed smile. 

“It's not ridiculous,” Oikawa pouted running his hands up and down Iwaizumi's exposed broad chest. “You  _ are  _ so good in bed. Amazing even.  _ Extraordinary _ .” He pressed small kisses on Iwaizumi's chest, moving the rest of his body slowly against him. 

“Do you have to always be so…so…?” Iwaizumi trailed off looking down at Oikawa who was grinning up at him as he kissed down his chest. “So…  _ you _ all the time?”

“Iwa,” Oikawa chastised, pinching his side. “You say that like its a bad thing.”

 

“You are so beautiful,” Iwaizumi whispered as he ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair when they were 26. They stood in a tight dark closet, pressed closely together, not caring if their suits got messed up. 

“No, you are,” Oikawa whispered back, running his fingers down Iwaizumi's face. 

“Why do you have to fight with me?” Iwaizumi sighed with a soft smile. “Even on our wedding day?”

“Especially on our wedding day,” Oikawa grinned. “It makes it our perfect wedding day. Different from everyone else's, making it very extraordinary.”

“Different? Like hiding out in a closet different?” Iwaizumi smirked. Oikawa nodded with a soft smile thumbing his cheek. “This idea of yours is dangerous. I shouldn't see you before the ceremony. It's bad luck.”

“Oh Iwa,” Oikawa smiled softly. “You think I'm the bride.”

 

“You were so right about this,” Iwaizumi laughed softly leaning in close to Oikawa, when they were 32. He sat next to his husband on the floor of their living room, watching their twin toddlers play with their multicolored rubber blocks. 

“No, I'm right about everything,” Oikawa smirked, removing a blue block out of his son's mouth. 

“Well I don't know about everything,” Iwaizumi said feigning seriousness, handing his daughter a red block she dropped. “Maybe just this thing about turning the living room into a playroom. They are much happier now.” As if on cue, their tiny daughter gurgled a laugh as she banged the red rubber block on Iwaizumi's leg. Their son waddled over with a few blocks in his arms which him promptly dropped into Oikawa's lap, followed by himself. 

“That's because I'm an extraordinarily good parent,” Oikawa smiled adjusting his son on his lap, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh yeah, and what does that make me then huh?” Iwaizumi asked with a snarky smirk. 

“Well,” Oikawa grinned, “I hope you don't think you're anything less than extraordinary too?”

 

“You…you forgive me then?” Iwaizumi asked nervously, standing in their bedroom when they were 40 years old. He took a small tentative step closer to Oikawa who was sat on the edge of their bed. The darkness of the small hours of the morning left the room to only be illuminated by the orange streetlights outside, giving Oikawa's profile an unearthly glow. 

“No, because you did nothing wrong. There's nothing to forgive,” Oikawa said quietly, looking up and reaching his hand out to Iwaizumi who took it instantly. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Oikawa and immediately brought his hand up to his cheek and pressed their lips together. 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi breathed, separating their lips slightly. “I'm so sorry Toru. I love you so much, I couldn't bare to be parted from you. I know I don't always say it, but I really do love you.”

“I know you do,” Oikawa nodded gently. “I know, and you know that I love you. No matter what. You and me are the best, most amazing, most extraordinary couple of parents and husbands. And I love you.”

“Good, good. I was so afraid that I'd messed up,” Iwaizumi exhaled heavily. “I was so afraid that you'd be angry and wouldn't...wouldn't…” he trailed off with a heavy breath. “Wouldn't want to be with me anymore.”

“How could one argument erase decades of my love for you?” Oikawa asked in a soft whisper as he caressed his face. 

 

“You still look so good,” Iwaizumi smiled softly kissing Oikawa's neck as he stood behind him when they were 56. In front of their full length mirror, the two of them stood, Oikawa in front with Iwaizumi standing behind him with his hands on his husband's hips, admiring their appearances in the reflection. In complementary suits of dark blue and burgundy, the two older husbands smiled at each other in the mirror before their anniversary party.  

“No, we both look good,”Oikawa grinned, tilting his head back to kiss Iwaizumi. Twisting in his arms, Oikawa faced his body towards his husband's and kissed him sweetly. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads together. 

“Wow, 30 years of marriage and 50 years of friendship,” Iwaizumi said in awe. “How ever did I stand you for so long?”

“I have my pros and cons,” Oikawa snarked, wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. “Con, I'm extraordinarily gorgeous, and pro, I'm an extraordinarily good kisser.”

“Those are both pros,” Iwaizumi said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“Did you really think I had any cons?” Oikawa asked before he kissed his husband again. 

 

“You worry too much,” Iwaizumi coughed into a handkerchief when they were 71 years old. They sat on the doctor's office waiting room chairs. Oikawa rested his hand comfortingly on Iwaizumi's knee as he continued to cough into the cloth. 

“No, I worry just the right amount,” Oikawa said shaking his head. 

“I promise you, I'm fine,” Iwaizumi said stuffing the handkerchief back into his pocket. Oikawa watched him with undisguised worry. 

“You know, even after all this time, you are still an extraordinarily bad liar,” Oikawa said with a small smile. 

“I am still as bad a liar as you are still so pretty,” Iwaizumi teased, before needing to pull out the handkerchief to cough into it again. 

“Can you promise me you'll always stay this way?” Oikawa asked softly. 

 

“You remind me so much of my husband,” Iwaizumi croaked to Oikawa from where he lay on his bed when they were 85 years old. 

“No way,” Oikawa said with a watery smile, holding his husband's frail hand in his own. He sat next to the hospice bed on the chair he always sat in when he came in to visit Iwaizumi each day. “Can you tell me about him?” 

“Oh yeah,” Iwaizumi said with a shaky, reminiscent smile. “He was beautiful, and so smart and incredibly kind, even if he didn't want people to think so. And he was the best father to our twins. He was just...extraordinary.”

“He sounds amazing,” Oikawa said, a small tear slipping down his face. His tightened his hold on Iwaizumi's limp hand. “He must have loved you very much.” 

“I'd like to think so,” Iwaizumi nodded as best he could from where he lay, propped up by pillows. “I loved him. Very much.” He took in a wheezing breath and fell into a coughing fit before continuing. “You know, you should stay here so you can meet him. He's coming to see me today, and he should be here soon. I'd love for you to meet him.”

“I'd love to meet him,” Oikawa said softly, not bothering to stop the tears from falling down his face. 

  
At the end Iwaizumi couldn't remember when they were at their happiest, he only knew that they were happy. There were parts that Oikawa couldn't remember, and there were parts that he'd never forget. But if he had to sum up his relationship with Iwaizumi in one word it'd be: extraordinary. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey my favorite thing i've ever written


End file.
